Iceland X Photographer Reader The best one Yet
by HetaliaFanAmerica
Summary: That boy with the violet blue eyes. He's the perfect specimen! What happens when you meet the man with the violet blue eyes? (Bad summary is bad)


Iceland X Photographer! Reader  
The best one yet

It was a bright, sunny, cloudless day in Iceland, and you were enjoying yourself. With your trusty camera swinging from around your neck you took a walk. As you rounded a corner of trees and shrubbery, you saw HIM.  
The man with the white lace-up boots, platinum hair, a puffin on his shoulder, and the most Gorgeous violet-blue eyes you had ever seen.

It was cheesy, you know, but you felt your heart speed up to twice its normal beating and your face turned magical shades of red and pink. He sat on the grass, staring out over the clear sky-blue water with no emotion on his flawless face. None the less, you pulled yourself together and walked over to him. When you were a few feet away from him, he looked up, his violet-blue orbs meeting your (e/c) ones.

"U-umm...hi... My name is _ _. I was... you know... if I could take... a ... picture of... you?" You twiddled with your thumbs as you awaited his answer. As you waited, you mentally kicked yourself for stuttering. This was not like you at all! (AN: Unless it is, then let's just say that your more awesome side came out when you arrived in Iceland. But you're normally awesome all the time. I can tell. *Is hit by Norge* I know! I'm ruining the story. *Is hit by Hungary* OWZ! Fine... *grumbling*)

"What?" He asked, shocking you out of daydream land.  
"They are really pretty. Could I take a picture?" You ask, mentally patting your own back for not stuttering this time.

"Why?" He asks.  
"Why not?" You reply. (AN: I like you! *hit by Hungary and Norway.* Sorry, sorry!)

He gets up and stares at you. "Well?" he says "Are you going to take the picture?"  
You nod and take the most perfect picture, capturing most of his face with it. The best one yet.

He sat down and you sat next to him, your more talkative side coming out. You started to tell him all about the times you'd had since you came to Iceland. You were completely oblivious to the fact that he was staring at you the whole time...

You found out his name was Emil Steilsson and that he came to this little hidey spot every day, if his brother and friends weren't bothering him too much. You two eventually became great friends, you developing a crush along the way.

Such a crush that if he smiled, blushed, laughed, cried, touched you (AN: NO PERVY, YOU LITTLE PERVS! ), you would blush tomato to their graves. You decided that the two of you were close enough that if you were to confess, you would still be close friends. Just, awkward, close friends. You sat on the grass with Emil (Mr. Puffin: AND ME YA' DUMB ASSES!), as you did every day and stared straight out over the glassy water, a stressed look on your face.  
"_. Is something bothering you?" Emil asked, concern flooding his words and features. "No." You say lie.  
"Liar. I have known you for 2 years now. I can read you like an open book. Now, let's try this again. What's wrong? You can tell me, you know." He said his eyes full of trust.  
"Well, there is something. There's this boy I like." You start, pausing briefly as you say something similar to pain flash in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. "And… I don't know if he likes me or not and I'm afraid to confess because I don't want to ruin the friendship that we already have… as friends." You say slowly and carefully.  
"Well, if he's your friend, he won't stop being your friend because of a confession." He says matter-of-factly. "Ok. Thanks. Umm… Emil?"  
"Yeah?" he states, staring at you.  
"I like you. Like, a lot." You say, half expecting him to laugh at you. Your face turns a dark crimson color while Emil's takes on a color much similar to your own.  
"I-I-I l-like you t-too... A-a-a lot…" he mentally face palms for stuttering and for letting his face turn red in response.  
Becoming brave, he grabs your waist and pulls you closer, planting a sweet, gentle, kiss on your lips. It was quick and perfect in every way. He pulled away and starred into your eyes. Under his loving gaze, you swear you melted a little.  
"I-I got you a present..." you mumble pulling a rectangular box out of your messenger bag. He unwrapped it and smiled.

It was the first picture of him you'd taken.

"ég elska þig"  
"ég elska þig líka." You respond, nuzzling into your Icelandic boyfriend.


End file.
